


What Am I Going To Do With You

by thornwithroses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornwithroses/pseuds/thornwithroses
Summary: Sometimes you get weird food cravings, like popcorn for breakfast... and lunch... and dinner. Which wouldn't be too bad except your boyfriend Kyungsoo is very good at cooking.





	What Am I Going To Do With You

You woke up with one thing on your mind. Popcorn. You weren't sure why, maybe you dreamt about it, but you wanted popcorn and only popcorn. You untangled yourself from under the sheets and rose out of bed. Immediately heading for the kitchen.

You padded down the hallway, which quickly opened up to the living area. Through your still half closed eyes you could see your boyfriend Kyungsoo busily making breakfast.  
"What would you like," he called over his shoulder once he heard you.  
"Do we have any popcorn?" You asked, not stopping on your mission to the cupboards.  
"You can't have popcorn for breakfast," he turned around and stopped you before you reached the cupboards.  
"Look, I'll make you some after dinner tonight, and we can watch a movie," he placed a kiss on your forehead before continuing with breakfast. You pouted at the back of his head.  
"It's just this once so what's the harm?" You said as you grabbed a packet from the cupboard and chucked it in the microwave. He just stared at you in silence, mouth slightly agape.  
"You might want to focus on your cooking, wouldn't want it to burn," you said smiling.  
"What am I going to do with you?" He said turning back to the stove.  
"Cherish and love me, and give me lots of cuddles and kisses." You wrapped your arms around his stomach, cuddling him from behind and placed a kiss on his cheek as he laughed.  
"I think I can manage that." He grabbed your arms and unwrapped them from himself before spinning around to face you. His heart-shaped smile was beaming down at you before he tilted up your chin to place a kiss on your lips. You leant into his kiss before the beeping microwave interrupted. Happily, you grabbed the bag from inside and ate its contents while watching your boyfriend finish making his breakfast. All the while your shared smiles and laughs were bathed in the warm morning light, and everything felt perfect.

* * *

 

Kyungsoo arrived home later that day while you were reading. For you it was a lazy Sunday and yet he was still busy. You were so engrossed with your book that you didn't even notice his presence until his arms were wrapped around you.  
"Hm, you're home early?" You said, trying to finish the sentence you were reading.  
"No I'm not," he replied taking the book from your hands and placing it on the table, "it's already six."  
"What!" You yelled jumping in your seat. He laughed at your surprise.  
"You do this far too often; you need to start setting alarms."  
"I wouldn't do it so often if you were here to remind me," you smiled up at him. He walked around your chair, so he was in front of you and knelt down.  
"I know, I wish we had more days together." He smiled at you, but his eyes looked sad.  
"It's fine, you're working hard, and I'm so proud of you," you replied holding his face in your hands. His eyes lit up slightly at your words. By chance, he happened to look towards the kitchen bench and his smile faded. That's when you realised you'd forgotten to throw it away.

Kyungsoo looked back and forth between you and the popcorn bag.  
"That's just the one from this morning," you stumbled out.  
"No it's not," he replied raising up and leaning onto the top of your chair. His body shadowed over you, and you shrunk down a little.  
"I threw that bag out this morning," he continued.  
"Well, um, I felt like popcorn... again," you smiled up at him. He sighed.  
"Seriously what am I going to do with you?"  
"Kisses and cuddles remember." You reached your arms out around him and made kissy faces.  
"I suppose," he replied. He leaned down and kissed you. You let him part your lips with his tongue and tried to pull his body down onto yours. Instead, he picked you up in one movement and carried you to the bedroom.

* * *

 

It was seven in the evening, and once again all you could think about was popcorn. Goddamn popcorn. Kyungsoo was in the shower so surely you could microwave a bag without him knowing.

The microwave beeped, and you took out the bag. After opening it the sweet aroma of popcorn filled your nose. Despite it being your third bag of the day it still tasted like heaven. You shoved a handful in your mouth with closed eyes. But when you opened them you discovered someone had silently entered the room. Standing in front of you was Kyungsoo, arms crossed over his chest and eyes staring straight into your soul.  
"Would you believe me if I told you this was the same bag from this morning?" You squeaked out.  
"You're not eating more popcorn," he said scarily calmly.  
"But..."  
"Not while you have a boyfriend who can cook!" His voice slightly cracked.  
"Well, you'll have to take it from me then."  
"Oh, ok then," he replied accepting the challenge. Both of you widened your stances, waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly he ran towards you, and you dashed around the other side of the counter. You both ran circles around the room, repeatedly ducking under tables and jumping over chairs and couches. Eventually, you ran down the hallway and into the bedroom, which you suddenly realised was a horrible idea. You backed up into the corner, determined not to let go of your popcorn. He slowly walked up to you, trapping you in with his arms which were extended out against the wall. He then reached around you with both hands and grabbed the bag.  
"Why do you want popcorn for every meal!"  
"I don't know, I just felt like it." He sighed and rested his forehead against yours.

"Seriously what am I going to do with you?" With that, you kissed him. Slowly letting go of the bag and bringing your hands up to his back. With one hand he directed your body towards the bed before dropping the popcorn bag on the floor. He pushed you back onto the bed and climbed on top of you and recommenced the kiss. Before long his lips left yours and trailed down your neck, then he lifted up your shirt and kissed his way down your chest and stomach. Your eyes closed in pleasure as he got further down. Until suddenly he stopped kissing you. You thought it was just normal teasing until you heard a rustle from the bottom of the bed. You opened your eyes to see him standing there, bag in hand and with a face full of popcorn.

"What!" You exclaimed, very clearly frustrated. He shrugged and started walking for the door.  
"Can't let a perfectly good bag of popcorn go to waste," he said over his shoulder before leaving.


End file.
